Lily's Story
by Princess Usako Chiba
Summary: Lily e Tiago tem uma relação bem complexa e todos sabem!Mas certos sentimentos que se mantinham a espreita, resolvem aparecer e misturar tudo na cabeça e coração da ruiva!Colocando uma aposta no meio e uma melhor amiga afim de Sirius, será q dá certo?Fim!
1. A aposta

Olá mais uma vez!!! Agora eu resolvi fazer uma fic de Harry Potter... o meu livro preferido!!! Mas eh claaaaaaaro q eu naum abandonei sailor moon.... issu eu naum vou fazer nunca!!!!!!!! Bom.... sobre a fic..... eh uma L/T (DÃÃÃÃÃÃ), que eu comecei a escrever antes de ler OdF entaum naum estranhem a mudança de comportamento da Lily.... que por sinal.... eu me inspirei na minha amiga Sabrina... uma das minhas maiores colaboradoras (nós estamos fazendo um fic de HP...soh q com Harry e compania.... logo logo eu posto)... e a melhor amiga da Lily seria eu... de acordo com a Sassá.... ( pq tds os L/T's q nós lemos eh assim... ela ateh diz q vai rou bar o Tiago da Lily... o q eu axu meiu impossível.... mas eu realmente naum me importo de fikar com o Remo ou o Sirius... claro... além do Olívio Wood.... do Darien (Sailor Moon ) .... e assim por diante....)  
  
Bom... chega de besteira.... e vamos a fic... ah... e eu num preciso nem dizer q os personagens de harry potter naum saum meus... mas a Flora eh e se alguém quiser emprestada eh soh falar comigo q num tem problema.....  
  
Lily's Story

Capitulo um – A aposta  
  
Lílian Evans acordava em mais um dia em Hogwarts, era de estatura média, cabelos bem vermelhos (muitas vezes foi apelidada de foguinho) e olhos de um verde berrante e cheio de vida. Estava no 7º ano e já havia se acostumado a acordar cedo para aulas, mas naquele dia, ao contrário, não haveria aula e sim a final do campeonato de quadribol entre a sua casa, Grifinória, e a casa de maior rivalidade, Sonserina.  
  
Lílian se levantou especialmente feliz, como sempre acontecia nos jogos de quadribol em que Tiago Potter jogava.Esse tal Tiago era um Grifinório alto, de cabelos negros e completamente despenteados, usava óculos e tinha uma mania em especial bem peculiar, azarar um certo aluno da Sonserina chamado Severo Snape. Tiago andava com um grupo de amigos inseparáveis: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Petigrew. Sirius e Tiago eram melhores amigos e os garotos mais galinhas, populares e amados da escola.  
  
Mas voltando a nossa história, Lílian tinha um tipo de "ódio apaixonado" por Tiago. Odiava o jeito superior com que falava com os outros, apesar de não ser preconceituoso com bruxos como ela, que nasceram trouxas, e admitir que ela era uma das mais inteligentes da escola, disputando com ele as melhores notas. Também odiava a mania dele de despentear o cabelo, apesar de ter que se conter, pois ficava derretida por dentro, e como qualquer garota de Hogwarts, o achava lindíssimo. Nunca fora realmente amiga dele, mas os dois também nunca brigaram ou discutiram, mesmo se falando bastante até.  
  
Levantou-se da cama e acordou as amigas dorminhocas. Nenhuma delas sabia do amor que ela sentia por ele, também, se soubessem, tentariam de tudo para uni-los, e Lílian já vira o que elas aprontaram nesse sentido, eram péssimas como cupidos.  
  
- Flora... Acorda!!! – Lílian a chamou, mas a garota se virou para o lado e jogou o travesseiro sobre a própria cabeça. Lílian cruzou os braços, deu um suspiro e deu a cartada final.

– Pois é Flora... O jogo de quadribol já deve estar começando e nós não vamos pegar lugares bons pra você ver o Sirius...

- O QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! O JOGO JÁ VAI COMEÇAR... AI MEU DEUS... EU TENHO QUE VER O SI... – Lílian a segurou, Flora corria o dormitório inteiro acordando as outras garotas. – Lílian... Me solta... Você não disse que o jogo ia começar...

- Calma, era só uma desculpa pra você levantar, mas realmente se você demorar tanto assim nós vamos perder o início do jogo...  
  
Flora foi ao banheiro e uma fila de três garotas já se formava na frente da porta do mesmo. Flora Watson era a melhor amiga de Lílian e era completamente apaixonada por Sirius (por acaso melhor amigo do Tiago... tem coisa aí... hehehehe). Era ruiva mas nem chegava aos pes de Lílian, seu cabelo era bem mais escuro, tinha olhos negros e um corpo de dar inveja na maior parte das garotas.  
  
Depois de um tempo as cinco meninas desceram juntas conversando, em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã. Sentaram conversando, quando praticamente o time de quadribol da Grifinória inteiro, com vassouras e tudo entrou no salão. Quase todas as garotas suspiraram ao ver Tiago e Sirius entrando mais afastados com os outros dois "marotos" como os próprios se denominavam. Lílian olhou e sorriu para eles, que retribuíram alegremente o sorriso e se sentaram ao lado da garota (o Tiago sentou ao lado dela e o Sirius logo em seguida, de frente para Flora). Flora mantinha o rosto abaixado e estava muito vermelha. Lílian sorriu. Na verdade queria agir como a melhor amiga, mas se o fizesse ficaria claro o amor dela por Tiago.  
  
Ficaram conversando e foram os noves juntos para fora do castelo, se despedindo quando Tiago e Sirius entraram nos vestiários.  
  
- Lílian, eu quero um beijo de boa sorte – Tiago disse virando a bochecha na direção da boca dela, deixando-a completamente ruborizada.

- Cla-claro... – Lílian deu um beijo na bochecha dele e sorriu um pouco sem graça.  
  
Logo em seguida Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Flora e as outras três foram ainda juntos para as arquibancadas pegando ótimos lugares.  
  
No Vestiário  
  
- Aê Tiago.... tá conquistando a foguinho....Finalmente!!!! – Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e riu descontroladamente

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas!!!! Você sabe que ela não é uma conquista qualquer... eu gosto mesmo dela... mas bem que é divertido ver o rosto dela ficar da cor dos cabelos!!! Ela é linda!

- Pontas.... Para de babar!!!! Sou muito mais a Flora!!!

- Sirius... Admita... Você ta gamadinho na Flora.... ta aos pés dela... hahahahaha.. - Veremos quem conquista quem primeiro...

- Isso é uma aposta?! Então vamos melhorar as coisas... Se eu começar a namorar a Evans primeiro, tento te ajudar com a Watson, e vice-versa... apesar de que eu sei que você vai acabar precisando de ajuda...!!!

- Veremos Pontas... Veremos.


	2. O Vencedor

Bom.... to eu de volta com o segundo cap...... eu sei... tão pkenos... mas eh pq a fic ainda está em desenvolvimento, e eu postei para, além de tudo, me motivar.. preciso de opiniões pra ficar inspirada, e bom... nada melhor do que postá-la pra saber o que acontece!!!!

Reviews:

Daniela = ce vai saber logo o que vai acontecer...... e desculpa se eu demorei a postar... esse cap jah tava pronto, mas eu tava tentando adiantar mais um poko... tentativa frustrada

indinha radcliffe = tah aí o cap..... e tamabém me desculpe se eu demorei a postar!!!

Isabelle Potter Demonangels = pois eh... quando elas descobrirem a aposta... jah tenho mil idéias.... e to tendo a ajuda da minha parceira em outras fics em alguns caps entaum..... vc verá....

morguene evans = que bom que vc gostou.... e o cap tah aki..... e claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro que a sua review ajudou... sempre ajuda!!!!!!

BabI BlacK = tah aki o cap... e oh soh... adooooooooooooooooooooooooooooro as suas fics ... saum mtoooooooooooooooooooooooooo fofas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Atualiza logo vaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee desculpa se eu num comentei.... mas eh que as vezes eu leio correndo ai num dah tempo de comentar...!!!

Eh issu... vamus a fic!!!!

Bjxxxx

Ana P. Aninha Chang Potter

Ps: Leiam Harry Potter e o Feitiço das Trevas.... primeiro cap no ar... H/C action/adventure; romance

Lily's Story

Capítulo 2 – O vencedor

O jogo começou e Sonserina estava relativamente melhor que Grifinória, mas a diferença era de apenas 20 pontos.

Robert Wood, capitão e goleiro do time da Grifinória pediu tempo e começou um sermão para o time.

- O que que tá acontecendo aqui?! Nós treinamos tanto para dar vexame logo contra a Sonserina!!!! – Robert estava histérico. – Primeiro, Sirius, presta bem atenção nos passes que você está dando, para de olhar para a arquibancada, eu tenho certeza que a garota que você está olhando ficaria muito mais feliz se você estivesse jogando pra valer e nos ajudasse a vencer o jogo!

- Certo, certo... – Sirius olhou um pouco assustado e deu uma cotovelada em Tiago que se segurava para não rir.

- Tiago, pra você a mesma coisa, para de olhar pra arquibancada e se concentre em pegar o pomo o mais rápido possível!!! – Tiago fez a mesma cara e olhou para Sirius balançando os ombros.

Robert deu mais algumas instruções e eles voltaram para o jogo. Tanto Tiago quanto Sirius estavam mais atentos. Porém volta e meia, Tiago olhava para Lílian, que lhe dava um sorriso mais do que encorajador. No entanto, numa dessa olhadelas ela apontou com a cabeça para algum lugar,... e ele viu.... voando tranqüilo... o pomo de ouro.

Tiago olhou para o apanhador do outro time... estava muito mais perto do pomo do que ele então.... resolveu tentar blefar.... talvez.... uma manobra arriscada mas ao mesmo tempo emocionante...

Tiago seguiu reto alguns metro na direção contrária ao pomo e viu o seu oponente segui-lo, chegando um pouco perto. Quando ele estava bem mais perto, Tiago mudou o curso para baixo, perpendicularmente ao chão sendo seguido de perto pelo apanhador, quando estava quase tocando o chão mudou o curso da vassoura novamente, agora para cima, e ouviu aplausos e gritos excitados dos espectadores, então olhou pra traz e viu o idiota quase de nariz enfiado no chão.

Olhou para o lugar onde o pomo estava, e ele continuava lá, voando tranqüilo, então Tiago imprimiu velocidade a vassoura e pegou-o sem mais problemas. A essa atura o jogo estava empatado, porém com aqueles 150 pontos a Grifinória vencera de lavada.

O time da Grifinória se juntou no campo comemorando. Então a torcida se juntou a eles e Tiago viu Lílian tentando chegar a ele, então puxou-a para fora da multidão, quando viu Sirius e Flora se beijando e não conseguiu evitar o comentário.

- Ele é rápido... – Tiago disse olhando para os dois e depois para Lílian que parecia intrigada com o que ele havia dito.

- Han?! – Lílian olhou para Tiago e seguiu seu olhar até o casal. – Wow..... ela tem muita sorte!

- Por que?! Você queria estar no lugar dela Evans?! – Tiago disse se sentindo um pouco ferido.

- Hum... não.... é só que..... ela está com a pessoa que ela gosta e eu não consigo realmente "estar" com a que eu amo...... Mas.... por que eu to te falando isso?! – Lílian passou por ele andando rápido mas virou novamente em sua direção. – Parabéns.... aquela manobra foi ótima. – Lílian sorriu sentindo seu coração quebrar. Quase havia dito a ele o que sentia.

Tiago olhou Lílian sem saber o que fazer, de repente a garota tinha ficado com uma expressão tão triste, e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir. Seu coração havia se despedaçado ao ver a ruiva correr dele.

A festa na sala comunal da Grifinória estava animadíssima e os marotos conversavam em um canto.

- Mas que o Tiago ficou com uma cara muito engraçada quando viu o Sirius beijando a Flora, ele ficou!!! – Pedro ria descontroladamente sendo amparado por Remo que balançava a cabeça achando aquilo tudo sem nexo algum.

- Rabicho.... nada a ver.... só que ele foi bem rápido! – Tiago estava muito sem graça e via Sirius olhando-o de longe sorrindo maliciosamente.

Algum tempo depois Sirius chegou perto do grupo.

- E aí Pontas.... preparado para a operação cupido?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Sirius ria vitorioso

- Almofadinhas... você venceu.. pronto.... mas... não precisa me ajudar.. eu posso conquistá-la sozinho!

- É por isso que eu quero ajudar.... eu sei que é humilhante pra você receber ajuda de alguém pra conquistar uma garota... mesmo ela já estando quase nas tuas mãos....

- Quem é que o Tiago gosta?! – Rabicho perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ninguém merece..... vocês vão saber quando eu estiver com ela.... COM A AJUDA DO SIRIUS OU NÃO!!

¨¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Uma semana se passou desde o jogo de quadribol. Lílian andava com a cabeça nas nuvens.... ou melhor .... em um certo moreno de cabelos completamente bagunçados e olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Depois de um dia cansativo de aulas, Lílian e Flora voltavam para o salão comunal grifinório após jantarem.

- Onde será que está o Sirius??!! – Flora perguntou olhando para todos os lados, enquanto passavam em frente a porta principal, talvez Sirius estivesse lá fora.

- Não sei.... ele é seu namorado, não meu.... e bom... você sabe o que eu penso dele e dos outros marotos.... – Lílian disse e Flora fez uma careta.

- Ah... até que você está se dando bem com eles.....

- É eu tenho que ser educada e além do mais.... não é certo ficar brigando com eles o tempo todo... mas ás vezes o Tiago Potter me irrita.... como aquela azaração que ele fez com o Snape... depois dos NOM's, no quinto ano.... não precisava daquilo.... e sabe por que ele fez isso.... porque o SEU namorado estava... entediado... – Lílian disse essa última palavra com um tom de nojo.

- Vai dizer que você não ficou nem um pouco mexida quando ele te defendeu??!! – Flora perguntou cutucando a amiga com um olhar malicioso....

- Ele foi legal... mas ele começou errado....e o que é aquilo... ele me pedindo pra sair com ele o tempo todo.... irritante...!!

- Não pareceu quando ele te pediu um beijo de boa sorte... você beijou-o na bochecha sem pestanejar....

- Foi um acesso de loucura e também eu fui pega desprevenida!! – Lílian disse sem certeza alguma... sabia que o havia beijado porque quis.... porque no fundo o amava... e muito!!

- Tá.... eu vou fingir que acredito.... Você pode enganar qualquer um mas não a mim!!!

Continuaram andando por um tempo e quando iam virar um corredor do terceiro andar, Lílian estacou ao ver á um canto um casal, no qual o garoto era bem conhecido.


	3. Petrificus Totalus

_No capitulo anterior..._

"_Onde será que está o Sirius!" – Flora perguntou olhando para todos os lados, enquanto passavam em frente a porta principal, talvez Sirius estivesse lá fora._

"_Não sei... ele é seu namorado e não meu... e bom... você sabe o que eu penso dele e dos outros marotos..." – Lílian disse e Flora fez uma careta._

"_Ah... até que você está se dando bem com eles..." _

"_É eu tenho que ser educada e além do mais... não é certo ficar brigando com eles o tempo todo... mas ás vezes o Tiago Potter me irrita... como aquela azaração que ele fez com o Snape... depois dos NOM's, no quinto ano... não precisava daquilo... e sabe por que ele fez isso... porque o SEU namorado estava... entediado..." – Lílian disse essa última palavra com um tom de nojo. _

"_Vai dizer que você não ficou nem um pouco mexida quando ele te defendeu!" – Flora perguntou cutucando a amiga com um olhar malicioso..._

"_Ele foi legal... mas ele começou errado...e o que é aquilo... ele me pedindo pra sair com ele o tempo todo... irritante...!"_

"_Não pareceu quando ele te pediu um beijo de boa sorte... você beijou-o na bochecha sem pestanejar..."_

"_Foi um acesso de loucura e também eu fui pega desprevenida!" – Lílian disse sem certeza alguma... sabia que o havia beijado porque quis... porque no fundo o amava... e muito!_

"_Tá... eu vou fingir que acredito... Você pode enganar qualquer um mas não a mim!"_

_Continuaram andando por um tempo e quando iam virar um corredor do terceiro andar, Lílian estacou ao ver á um canto um casal, no qual o garoto era bem conhecido._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Viu porque eu nunca aceitei sair com ele... ele é um galinha... só ia me fazer sofrer!" – Lílian falou alto o bastante para o casal se separar do beijo ardente em que estavam mergulhados. Tiago a olhou. Viu o ódio nos belos olhos verdes da garota.

"Lily..."

"Evans, Potter, Evans... e me desculpe se eu te atrapalhei!" – Lílian disse interrompendo o garoto que a olhava tristemente. Lílian virou as costas e saiu andando (quase correndo ), com Flora logo atrás dela.

"LÍLIAN... ESPERA! NÃO É ISSO..." – então Tiago sentiu uma dor forte na bochecha esquerda... acabara de levar um belo tapa da garota que estava com ele.

"Então não é isso... Potter... nunca mais apareça na minha frente!" – A garota o empurrou com força e ele bateu de costas na parede do outro lado. A garota saiu correndo em direção à entrada do Salão comunal da Corvinal.

Tiago entrou correndo no salão comunal de sua casa e escaneou-a com os olhos procurando por Lílian. Onde ela estava! Ele precisava se explicar, ela andava estranha com ele... de um dia para o outro seu comportamento mudara, e ele sabia, era algo com ele.

Lílian entrou no dormitório chorando. Flora desistira de acompanhá-la no meio do caminho quando ela gritara com a amiga.

' "Me deixa Flora! Eu quero ficar sozinha!"

"Mas Lily..."

"Vai procurar seu namorado! Você não disse que queria achá-lo. Então vai lá!"

Flora olhou para Lily magoada e mudou o rumo de seus passos.'

'Era tudo o que eu precisava agora, brigar com a minha melhor amiga! Eu sou uma idiota!' - Lílian pensou enquanto enfiava cada vez mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ouviu batidas na porta mas não respondeu. As batidas continuaram, e ela continuava alheia, até a pessoa a chamar.

"Lílian... eu sei que você tá aí!" – Tiago gritou e a garota apertou os punhos, quem ela menos queria ver naquele momento estava a procurando 'Cínico' - "Lily! Da pra você me ouvir!"

"Não... sai da-QUI!" – Lílian, que havia levantado enquanto ele falava abriu um pouco a porta e simplesmente... – "Petrificus Totalus!" – a garota viu Tiago cair no chão como uma pedra e entrou batendo a porta o mais delicadamente possível – sua raiva era pra quebrar a porta – e saiu correndo se jogando na cama.

'O Tiago é um idiota, galinha, falso, safado, sem vergonha, metido, irritante, mentiroso que não merece o amor que eu sinto por ele! Que Droga! Eu vou esquecer esse imbecil de qualquer maneira!'

Lílian ouviu pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro no corredor.

'Será que ele morreu?'

'Não sua tonta! Ele só está petrificado!'

'Mas quem fez isso com o nosso apanhador!' – Disse a primeira garota

'Não sei!' – disse a outra novamente e Lily ouviu barulho de vestes se mexendo - 'Enervate'

'Hum...Que... Cadê a Lily!' – Lílian riu ao ouvi-lo procurar por ela.

'Ele é idiota, cínico! Depois de eu te-lo enfeitiçado, ele ainda procura por mim!'

'Lílian Evans, a monitora certinha do 7° ano!' a Segunda garota disse e os nervos de Lílian ficaram piores.

'É... a minha Lily!' Lílian percebeu o tom sonhador com que Tiago se referia a ela e não pôde deixar de sorrir, mas logo se repreendeu mentalmente... não... aquele era o Potter... que havia mentido para ela!

A porta do dormitório se abriu com um baque e uma garota do sexto ano entrou pisando firme. Abriu a cortina da cama de dossel de Lílian e começou a gritar como louca.

"Lílian Evans! Quem te deu o direito de petrificar o nosso apanhador!" – A garota só faltava bater na ruiva e esta apenas afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro. Tiago observava a cena perplexo. – "Ele poderia Ter se machucado..." – a sextanista continuou a gritaria até Lílian se irritar realmente após um comentário da garota.

"É... a monitora certinha mostrou não ser tão santa assim!" – ela disse sarcástica e Lílian se levantou...

"Olha aqui PIRRALHA! Eu normalmente sou educadíssima com as pessoas, mas se você continuar falando besteiras eu vou esquecer a minha educação e a minha monitoria e você vai sair daqui com essa sua carinha roxa!" – A garota olhou-a desafiadora, jogando suas madeixas castanhas cacheadas para trás.

"Tiago Potter não merece isso que você faz com ele!"

"Tiago Potter é um galinha, arrogante que só faz MERDA e me faz perder qualquer confiança que eu possa adquirir em relação a ele" – Lílian ia andando e imprensando a garota na parede. As mãos da ruiva perigosamente na direção do rosto dela. – "É melhor você sair daqui AGORA! ANDA VAI!"

A garota olhou atravessado, se virou e saiu do quarto rebolando.

"Lily..."– Tiago tentou dialogar...

"Evans Potter... e não tente falar comigo, não temos nada o que conversar, então acho que você já pode se retirar" – disse Lily em um tom bem "McGonagollesco"

"Mas..."

"Não me venha com mas... eu te darei 10 segundos pra você sair daqui..."

Tiago olhava fixamente para a garota

"1...2...3...4...5... só vou contar até 10... 6...7...8...9...9,5...9,75..."

"Fuuiiiiiii!" – Tiago saiu rapidamente do quarto enquanto Lílian se jogou pesadamente na cama. Teria que esquecê-lo de qualquer maneira, não queria sofrer novamente.

Flora entrou correndo no dormitório.

"Lily... é verdade o que você fez!" – Parecia que a amiga havia esquecido a briga.

"Verdade o que!"

"Que você petrificou o Tiago" - Lílian sorriu 'Nossa as fofocas correm rápido aqui!'

"Foi."

"Ah... então é por isso que ele apareceu com os olhos esbugalhados." – Lílian riu

"Foi pouco" – comentou ainda rindo.

As duas desceram para jantar se divertindo ao que Lílian contava o que aconteceu.

Lílian tentou sentar o mais longe possível dos marotos, mas como a mesa já estava cheia, o máximo que ela conseguiu foram 4 cadeiras de distancia.

A garota comeu sob os olhares de ódio de TODAS as garotas de HOGWARTS.

"Lily... você vai querer me bater mas... se você não sente nadinha pelo Tiago, como você diz... por que aquela explosão toda! Você... petrificou... o ...coitado!"

"Ele mereceu!"

"Ele tava ficando com uma garota e você deu ataque.. vão pensar o que né... que você ficou com ciúmes!" – Flora disse já colocando os braços na frente do rosto, se protegendo do ataque que ela sabia que Lily teria.

"Flora Watson... é melhor você ficar calada se for pra falar besteiras!" – Lily disse soltando a faca e o garfo no prato, com os olhos fechados como se contesse a sua raiva.

"Mas não é besteira! Foi o que pareceu e é o que todos, eu disse TODOS, os marotos, estão achando, e sinceramente... eu também!" – a garota cruzou os braços e olhou para a amiga 'inflando' as bochechas com ar.

"Noooooooooossa... você é tãããããããããããããããããããão madura!"

"Se eu não fosse não teria conseguido "prender" Sirius Black querida .." – as duas riram e continuaram jantando.

---/---

Algumas cadeiras de distancia, os marotos observavam as garotas e conversavam.

"Tiago... tudo bem que a Lílian teve até ataque de ciúme contigo, mas ainda assim vocês não estão namorando... então eu acho que está na hora de colocar o meu plano em prática..." – Sirius disse arrancando um olhar assassino do amigo – "e nem me olha assim porque aposta é aposta e você tem que aceitar que perdeu... Vou estrear a minha carreira de "matchmaker" em grande estilo!" – Tiago fechou ainda mais a cara e continuou comendo calado.

"Ahh! Então é a Lilian!" – Pedro quase pulou da cadeira e os outros 4 marotos os olharam, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

"Só agora você percebeu Rabicho!" – Remo riu um pouco e Rabicho corou.

"Hehehe... pois é..."

"Tá... – Tiago levantou, lançou seu tão famoso e repetitivo olhar assassino aos amigos, e um outro receoso a Lilian, que ainda conversava com Flora, ou melhor, discutia...

"Ah Lily, ele tá tão mal! Vai lá, falar com ele, pede desculpas..."

"Não! Eu não vou fazer isso! Ele não merece..."

"Lily, admita, você sente algo por ele." – Flora viu a amiga abrir a boca para responder – "enquanto você não admitir para si mesma, que você gosta dele e vice-versa, sua vida será um inferno."

"Promovido por VOCÊ eu suponho!" – Lily bufou cruzando os braços.

"É, não tinha pensado nisso, mas... acho que sim... e acho também que não vai ser só por mim... mas pela sua própria consciência!" – Flora levantou e saiu, deixando Lily com seus pensamentos. Algum tempo depois a ruiva também se levantou e foi para o dormitório, ainda pensando em Tiago.

matchmaker: cupido

---/---

Remo e Sirius ficaram rindo de Tiago ainda por algum tempo, enquanto Pedro, estranhamente se retirou ao ver Lúcio Malfoy e companhia saindo do salão.

"Aluado, meu querido amigo... nós temos que falar sobre o plano... eu tenho idéias, só que eu preciso de um pouco de romance e quem melhor do que você para me ajudar!"

"Claro que eu ajudo! Mas Sirius, antes eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa... Você gosta mesmo da Flora ou só tá com ela por causa da aposta... porque é zoeira vocês brincarem com os sentimentos das garotas só porque vocês apostaram quem conquista quem primeiro... sério, quando a Flora e a Lily descobrirem, você e o Tiago estão ferrados!"

"AHHHH E SE ESTÃO! SIRIUS BLACK! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO SEU CACHORRO, SAFADO, SEM-VERGONMHA, GALINHA..." – e os xingamentos de Flora continuaram enquanto ela espancava o garoto no meio do salão principal, sem dar o mínimo espaço para o Maroto falar. – "EU ME ILUDI COM VOCÊ!" – Sirius conseguiu olhar para Remo, que murmurava 'desculpa, desculpa, desculpa' como um mantra enquanto afundava na cadeira – "NUNCA MAIS ME PROCURE!" – Quando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos realmente passaram a impedir a sua visão, Flora pegou uma reta só para fora do salão, deixando um Sirius desesperado.

"FLORA! Florinha... meu amor..." – O moreno viu a garota que voara para fora do salão – "EU TE AMO! QUE MERDA!" – Sirius se deixou cair na cadeira, os olhos fechados, a fisionomia séria como ninguém nunca havia visto...

---/---

Flora entrou no dormitório correndo e soluçando muito.

Lílian levantou e foi em direção a amiga, que logo quando viu a ruiva, abraçou-a chorando mais ainda.

"Calma Flora, o que aconteceu!" – Lily disse docemente

"Si...Sirius..." – Flora chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Lílian não entendesse nada.

"Eu acho que tenho uma poção calmante aqui... peraí..." – Lily foi ate a sua mesa de cabeceira e abriu um armário onde haviam uns 3 ou 4 vidrinhos. A garota pegou um deles, um copo que estava perto de uma jarra de água e foi a té a amiga. – "Toma Florinha... dorme um pouco... você tá muito alterada... agora eu vou é conversar com um certo Black!"

Lílian desceu as escadas apressadamente a procura de Sirius. Quando chegou a sala comunal, viu o garoto jogado sozinho no sofá, pensativo.

"Sirius!" – A ruiva se sentou ao lado dele, e como o maroto não respondeu, começou a acenar uma mão na frente do rosto dele. – "Siriuuuss!"

"Ah... oi Líly..." – Lílian observou-o curiosa. Além de nenhuma brincadeirinha de duplo sentido – coisa normal vindo de Sirius Black – o garoto parecia estar em um mundo muito além do plano material.

"Hum... o que aconteceu com você e a Flora... ela entrou no quarto completamente alterada... me assustou bastante vê-la daquele jeito..."- Sirius não respondeu, apenas continuou a observar a lareira como se aquilo fosse o mais interessante a se fazer no momento. – "Eu não quero julgar antes de saber o que houve mas... o que você fez Black!" – Lílian perdeu a paciência com o moreno e se virou para ele com a voz mais séria que conseguia fazer.

Sirius olhou a ruiva atentamente. Sabia que não podia falar nada da aposta... por mais que tivesse saído prejudicado, não podia atrapalhar Tiago, logo agora que talvez as coisas andassem para ele. Então, olhou nos olhos de Lilian profundamente, suspirou e levantou em direção ao dormitório masculino, deixando uma garota muito confusa aonde ele estava alguns segundos antes.

Lílian respirou fundo, tentando conter a irritação, e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino, para ver como Flora estava. Quando chegou ao quarto lance de escadas, viu uma sombra vindo em sua direção e parou, esperando quem quer que fosse passar 'Por que essas escadas tem que ser tão estreitas! Humpf...'. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver a melhor amiga descendo as escadas em sua direção.

"A Srta, não deveria estar dormindo!" – Lilian perguntou, mas Flora não respondeu... 'Esqueci do sonambulismo... aiaiai'. Quando a garota já ia passando Lilian, esta segurou seu braço, fazendo-a virar em direção ao quarto – "Vamos voltar a dormir amiga, vamos... você deve estar cansada né!" – A ruiva sorriu ao que a sonâmbula passou a segui-la.

"O Sirius me paga!" – Flora murmurou com raiva, mas Lilian, não prestava atenção. – "Essa aposta... ele estava comigo por uma aposta... e o Tiago" – ao ouvir isso os sentidos da ruiva se aguçaram de forma impressionante. – "Tá tentando conquistar a Lilly por essa merda de aposta!" – Lilian parou aonde estava, enquanto Flora ainda seguia para o quarto e deitava na cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_

* * *

Primeiro de tudo... DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Axo ke tem kuase um ano ke eu naum posto nada dessa fic... ke vergonha... absurdo... mas eh ke eu naum tava tendo tempo de digitar o que eu jah tinha escrito, então, não deu para postar nada... mas agora eu tenho, pelo menos, mais um cap pronto... soh precisa ser editado...Como eu odeio o por naum aceitar mais travessão... todas as minhas fics taum cum travessão e agora eu tenhu ke passar tuuuuudo pra aspas... mto xato isso.,... e eu nem tenhu beta neh... se alguem se habilitar... eh soh me add nu msn e a gente conversa... ke esteja aparecendo ake... mas tdu bem..._

_Hum... mtoooooooooooooooooo obrigada pelas reviews! Mto msmu... to felissicima por Ter recebido-as... mtooooooo obrigada..._

_Naum sei kuanto tempo vou demorar pra postar o proximo, tenhu ke editar ainda, e escrever mais um pouco para o kuarto cap... _

_Cmu sempre... MTAAAAAAASSSSSS REVIEWSSSS PLIIIIIXXXX... msmu eskema, sem review, sem cap... pelo menos 5 e ai eu jah fko disposta a postar... hehehehehehe_

_Mtooos e mtoooos beijinhuuxxx_

_Aninhah _

Ps: Leiam Harry Potter e o Feitiço das Trevas... minha outra fica de HP cum uma miga nosso nick eh Sassah Potter i Aninhah Potter


	4. Ciúmes de propósito

_**Harry Potter não me pertence... porque se pertencesse eu faria a vida do pobre bruxinho um pouquinho mais fácil... hehehehe o Sexto livro arrasa com uma pessoa... a JK é muito má!**_

_**Bom... finalmente estou de volta... apesar das poucas Reviews... acho que pelo menos os poucos que lêem têm o direito de saber o final neh... mas pliiixxx esses poucos bem que podiam deixar Reviews neh... não vai matar ninguém ... 2 minutinhos no máximoooooo**_

_**Bom... Vamos ao cap...**_

_**No último capitulo...**_

"_A Srta, não deveria estar dormindo!" – Lilian perguntou, mas Flora não respondeu... 'Esqueci do sonambulismo... aiaiai'. Quando a garota já ia passando Lilian, esta segurou seu braço, fazendo-a virar em direção ao quarto – "Vamos voltar a dormir amiga, vamos... você deve estar cansada né!" – A ruiva sorriu ao que a sonâmbula passou a segui-la._

"_O Sirius me paga!" – Flora murmurou com raiva, mas Lilian, não prestava atenção. – "Essa aposta... ele estava comigo por uma aposta... e o Tiago" – ao ouvir isso os sentidos da ruiva se aguçaram de forma impressionante. – "Tá tentando conquistar a Lilly por essa merda de aposta!" – Lilian parou aonde estava, enquanto Flora ainda seguia para o quarto e deitava na cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

-----------------------------Ciúmes------------------------------

Lílian desceu as escadas correndo e se jogou aonde Sirius esteve minutos antes. 'Ele estava brincando comigo... e eu pensando em dar uma chance àquele crápula! Mesmo depois de tudo.. eu ainda o amo!' lágrimas desciam como numa cachoeira de seus olhos.

De repente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Conhecia aquele toque, aquele cheiro muito bem. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a pessoa sentar ao seu lado.

"Lily... porque você tá chorando!"

"Não é da sua conta Potter!" – ela estava com raiva!

"Por que você me trata assim quando eu me preocupo com você" – Tiago se sentia contrariado.

"Porque você não se preocupa de verdade! Então eu realmente não me importo!" – ou melhor... ela estava com MUITA raiva!

"Como você pode Ter tanta certeza!"

"Pelos seus atos!"

"O que eu fiz pra você! Eu só quero que você me dê uma chance e saia comigo, mas você não quer aceitar!"

"Eu não confio em você Tiago Potter!" – a essa altura os dois estavam de pé.

"Por que não!" – Tiago estava indignado

"Porque sempre que eu começo a confiar em você, acreditar em você, você me faz o favor de mostrar quem você é de verdade!"

"E quem você acha que eu sou!" – Eles estava muito próximos.

"Um canalha tramador, que faz apostas com os amigos e brinca com os sentimentos das garotas!" – Lilian olhou-o desafiadora.

Tiago estacou. 'Meu Merlin, ela sabe...'

"O que o Sirius te falou!" – Tiago a segurou pelo braço.

"Não te interessa... ME SOLTA!" – Lilian gritou tentando se soltar, mas isso só o fez apertar mais o braço a menina.

"Você não sabe nem da metade Lilian Evans!" – ele a puxou pelo braço e a beijou ferozmente. No início, a ruiva relutou, mas o calor do corpo dele, o jeito com que ele a beijava, a enlouqueciam e logo Lilian Evans estava retribuindo.

Não sabiam por quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, mas logo que se separaram Lily olhou-o assustada. 'Meu Merlin, eu me deixei levar... bom... ele beija bem... LILIAN EVANS CONTENHA-SE!'

"O que foi EVANS! Ficou mexida!" – Tiago perguntou sarcástico.

"Cala a boca Potter! Eu não quero nunca mais falar com você! Nem pense em se aproximar de mim! Você é um crápula, abusado que acha que pode sair beijando as garotas sem autorização."

"Eu amo você Lily... acredita em mim!" – Ele fazia cara de 'cervinho ferido'.

"É EVANS! E Não, não posso acreditar em você, não posso confiar em você. Por culpa sua e dos seus amiguinhos."

"O Remo e o Pedro não tem nada a ver com isso!"

"São cúmplices! E a minha melhor amiga está sofrendo por causa dessa aposta..."

"Mas o Sirius gosta dela!" – Tiago contestou com uma voz quase chorosa.

"Hum.. sei... imagino... ele deve gostar dela do jeito que você gosta de mim! Que Piada!"

"Não sei se do mesmo jeito, mas eu AMO você, como namorada, confidente" – 'Nossa eu to parecendo uma mulherzinha falando assim! O que essa ruiva não faz comigo!'

"Pra quê que eu vou aceitar namorar com você ! Pra ser trocada em menos de uma semana, não, muito obrigada!"

"Lilian, não dá pra conversar com você! Você não deixa ninguém se aproximar! É tão egoísta como diz que eu sou!" – Tiago falou irritado e viu os olhos dela rasos d'água.

"Eu não vou mais discutir com você! É perda de tempo tentar te fazer me entender!" – Lilian subiu para o dormitório chorando e Tiago, muito irritado, foi para os jardins e se transformou em cervo, passeando pela beira do lago.

* * *

Lílian chegou no quarto e ficou olhando a janela, viu então um garoto passar correndo e parar em frente ao lago 'Tiago'. De repente o garoto começou a mudar sua forma e em seu lugar apareceu um cervo branco azulado, que logo começou a galopar pelas margens do lago.

"Meu Merlin... ele é um animago!" – Lilian saiu da janela e deitou na cama ainda atônita.

* * *

Tiago galopava pensando em sua relação com Lilian Evans. Depois daquilo tudo, aí mesmo é que ela não falaria com ele! Mas também, era sempre ele o errado! Estava cansado daquilo tudo, se ela não o queria por perto, assim seria...

* * *

Uma semana se passou e os 2 casais continuavam brigados. Tiago tentava a todo custo esquecer Lilian, ignora-la, mas era impossível. Lilian não parava de pensar naquele beijo. Para ela estava óbvio que amava Tiago Potter, mas o que ele havia feito era imperdoável. Ele havia brincado com os sentimentos dela, como tantas vezes disse que não faria.

Flora estava muito magoada, mas a imagem de Sirius, a lembrança de seus beijos não lhe saiam da cabeça.

Já Sirius pensava em todas as maneira possíveis de conseguir o perdão da ex. Desde flores (sem trocadilhos...) a serenatas, mas não conseguia concluir seus planos.

Em uma manhã em que Lilian tinha aulas de Artimancia e Flora, tempo vago, a morena caminhava pelos corredores esperando a amiga , quando ouviu algumas garotas corvinais falando dela.

"É essa aí oh! Essa morena que largou o Sirius... O SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Foi pra ela que ele gritou aquele 'EU TE AMO! QUE MERDA!'"

"Sou mais eu! Ela é tão sem gracinha" – Flora fechou os punhos com raiva 'Você vai ver a sem gracinha...'

"Mas ninguém vence o amor" – uma Quarta voz entrou na conversa – "apesar de ela nem Ter virado depois daquilo! Ele se declarou no meio do salão principal..."

Flora respirou fundo, e depois de murmurar algumas palavras saiu correndo para falar com Lily. Alguns segundos depois três gritos foram ouvidos enquanto uma garota se olhava no espelho sem saber o que dizer. Seus cabelos estavam metade verde néon e metade laranja néon, enquanto seu rosto tinha varias manchas vermelhas.

Quando Flora estava virando o corredor, esbarrou em duas pessoas, mas olhou só de relance.

"Desculpe! Ah esquece!" – ela continuou, mas Lilian estava logo a sua frente então já saiu despejando. – "Lily! Você não sabe... o que eu... acabei... de ou-" - Flora olhou para traz e confirmou suas suspeitas, havia esbarrado em Tiago e Sirius. – "Vamos embora daqui e eu te conto!" – Puxou uma Lilian completamente confusa pelo braço, fazendo os garotos olharem-nas estranhamente.

As duas saíram correndo e pararam quase em frente a sala de feitiços, que seria sua próxima aula.

"O... Sirius... naquele... dia... gritou... para o... salão... inteiro... que me... ama!" – Flora falou tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido na corrida.

"Onde você ouviu isso!" - Lily ficou tão eufórica quanto a amiga. Não havia gostado da história da aposta mas ver a amiga tão triste era torturante

"Umas garotas estavam conversando no corredor... tudo bem que elas falaram mal de mim, uma disse que eu sou sem graça, vê se pode! Eu não sou sem graça sou! Ai eu fui e azarei ela... quero ver ela sair falando mal dos outros de novo..."

"Flora... você tá enrolando..."

"Desculpe... mas bom, elas tavam falando que ele GRITOU para o SALÃO PRINCIPAL inteiro ouvir que ele ME AMA!" – Flora disse afobada e Lilian riu.

"Temos que apurar os fatos!" – Lily fez cara de Sherlok Holmes. – "Cadê o Remo!" – a ruiva continuou marotamente.

"É claro... o Remo tava lá quando a gente brigou!" – Flora já ia correr quando o garoto apareceu com seus amigos e parou em frente a sala, perto delas. – "Lily... vou fazer ciúmes no Sirius... quer ver!" – Lilian sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Remo..." – a morena disse manhosa jogando os cabelos para um dos ombros. – "Eu preciso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito falar com você "– ela continuou no mesmo tom, cruzando as mãos na frente do corpo, com fisionomia inocente. Viu o sorriso de Sirius se desmanchar e a cara de espanto dos outros 3 marotos.

Remo olhou de Flora para Sirius que parecia irritado.

"Hum... cla-claro!" – ele sorriu sem graça e os dois se afastaram do grupo.

* * *

Lilian fitou as ações da amiga sorrindo marotamente. Seus olhos recaíram então, em um certo moreno de olhos castanhos-esverdeados, que conversava intrigado com Sirius. Queria tanto Ter coragem de falar com Tiago. Suspirou resignada enquanto via o olhar de ódio de Sirius ao ver um de seus melhores amigos sair andando com a ex-namorada.

Sirius estava fumegando de raiva e logo teve uma idéia.

Eu vou falar com a Evans para saber o que a Flora quer com o Aluado!"– o moreno já ia saindo quando Tiago segurou seu braço.

"Você tá irritado... deixa que eu falo com ela" – O apanhador engoliu seu orgulho e foi em direção a ruiva.

Se aproximou dela e viu seus olhos nervosos, tinha que falar com ela... agora não adiantava mais...

"Oi Evans!" – Lilian sentiu seu coração pular.

"Oi Potter!"

"Hum... o que a Watson foi falar com o Alu... quer dizer... Remo?"

"Bom... espere e verá..." – nessa hora a porta da sala se abriu e vários terceiroanistas saíram. – "Bom... é melhor a gente entrar..."

Lilian e Tiago acabaram sentando juntos porque Flora e Remo continuavam conversando. Sirius sentou com Pedro o mais próximo possível da ex e do amigo, o que foi a duas carteiras de distancia.

A aula foi calma, porem todos comentavam a mudança de pares, principalmente, Lilian e Tiago.

O sinal tocou e Flora e Remo, saíram ainda conversando e foram em direção ao jardim. A garota parecia radiante. Depois de um tempo, os outros 4 também foram para o jardim, e então Remo deu um beijo na bochecha de Flora e saiu de fininho. Sirius então, se afastou dos amigos e foi falar com a garota, andando a passos firmes.

* * *

_**AHHHHHHHHH... NEM ACREDITO QUE TO POSTANDO... Aproveitando as ferias eu consegui terminar esta fic... finalmente... ler Harry Potter e o Enigma do Principe e postar mais um cap... agora acho que só vou postar dps do ano novo... pq vou viajar depois do Natal... mas Juro que posto quando voltar!...**_

_**ALGUÉM QUER BETAR OS ÚLTIMOS CAPS PRA MIIIIIIMMM! Editar é muuuuuito chato... adoro escrever... mas editar é horrivel... é isso que me atrasa... não tenho paciencia pra ficar trocando travessões por aspas! Heheheh**_

_**Quem quiser é só me mandar um mail princesausako (eh entaum...**_

_**Comentem hein! Quero saber o que vocês acham!**_

_**Beijinhuuuxxx**_

_**Aninhah**_


	5. Lama e Verdades

No capítulo anterior 

_Sirius sentou com Pedro o mais próximo possível da ex e do amigo, o que foi a duas carteiras de distancia._

_A aula foi calma, porem todos comentavam a mudança de pares, principalmente, Lilian e Tiago._

_O sinal tocou e Flora e Remo, saíram ainda conversando e foram em direção ao jardim. A garota parecia radiante. Depois de um tempo, os outros 4 também foram para o jardim, e então Remo deu um beijo na bochecha de Flora e saiu de fininho. Sirius então, se afastou dos amigos e foi falar com a garota, andando a passos firmes._

* * *

- Flora Watson! – Sirius a chamou sério, mas a morena se virou sorrindo.

- Sim Black?! – ela perguntou fingindo interesse.

- O que foi aquilo?!

- Aquilo o que?!

- Você tava dando em cima do meu amigo na minha frente!!!!- ele disse por pouco contendo a raiva.

- Eu???!! Me desculpe mas além de ser seu amigo, ele é meu amigo também... e... aliás... pra quem estava comigo por uma aposta você está bem ciumento!

- E quem te garante que foi só pela aposta?!

- Você! Seu jeito... eu devia Ter imaginado que algo desse tipo ia acabar acontecendo... mas acho que você tem algum tipo de feitiço que faz com que as garotas não percebam quem você realmente é!

- Flora... – Sirus respirou fundo "eu não acredito que vou dizer isso..." – eu AMO você! Aquela #$& de aposta foi só um incentivo para eu "chegar" em você... me perdoa...

- Nossa... nunca pensei que fosse ouvir essas palavras da sua boca Black... – Sirius revirou os olhos e já ia contestar, quando Flora continuou, andando na direção dele – Moreninho... – ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – eu sei o que você gritou no salão aquele dia... – a garota encostou sua testa na dele, brincando com os cachos do moreno.

- Sabe é?!... – Sirius a abraçou pela cintura e foi conduzindo-a até encostarem no tronco de uma arvore próxima. – Então você acredita em mim?! – o garoto olhou-a nos olhos maliciosamente.

- Humhum... eu tenho medo desse olhar... – Flora se aproximou mais olhando-o inocente. Os olhos de Sirius passaram dos olhos para os lábios da garota varias vezes, até ele não resistir mais e beija-la profundamente.

Os dois ficaram namorando um bom tempo no jardim, cabulando os dois tempos seguidos de História da Magia, e depois foram almoçar, ainda abraçados.

- Nooossa! Cadê o mel e o açúcar?! – Lilian perguntou irônica.

- Por que?!- Sirius olhou-a interrogativo

- Porque é só isso mesmo que é mais melado que vocês! – o grupo riu, vendo Flora e Sirius se sentarem a mesa contrariados.

* * *

Duas semanas depois, Lilian, Flora, Remo e Pedro esperavam Tiago e Sirius chegarem do Treino de quadribol.

Conversavam animados, ouvindo a chuva que batia ferozmente nas janelas do salão comunal. Eram praticamente os únicos ainda fora dos dormitórios – ou melhor – eram os únicos, pois quando ouviram o barulho do quadro se abrindo, os últimos 2 segundanistas ainda acordados, subiram as escadas correndo para seus quartos.

O grupo olhou para a entrada da sala, e sem conseguirem se conter caíram na gargalhada.

- O que são esses seres?! Monstros do lago da Lula Gigante?! – Lilian falou ainda entre risos e logo as gargalhadas se tornaram ainda mais altas.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ... Era pra rir Evans?! – Tiago perguntou sarcástico – o banheiro do vestiário está fechado.

- Não é melhor vocês tomarem um banho não?! – Flora disse enquanto empurrava o namorado, que tentava beija-la, para não se sujar.

Lilian levantou para pegar um livro numa mesa, antes que esse também fosse sujo, e M. Pince a matasse, e Flora se aproximou da amiga ainda rindo um pouco. Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares marotos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Eu acabei de tomar banho!!! – Lilian gritava enquanto corria o salão comunal inteiro fugindo de Tiago.

- SIRIUS BLACK! SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR EM MIM TODO SUJO DESSE JEITO CONSIDERE-SE MORTO!!! – Flora também corria pelo salão fugindo do namorado. Remo e Pedro estavam no chão rindo (do tipo segurando a barriga e ficando sem ar!).

- Tiago Potter é melhor você não se aproxi... mar... EU TE MATO!!!! – Lily gritou ao que o garoto a abraçou sujando sua saia e blusa novas.

- Que foi Evans?! Não sabia que você se importava tanto assim com roupas!! – ele disse no ouvido dela enquanto apertava o abraço. Lilian ficou arrepiada.

- Saia e blusa novas!! Isso diz algo a você?! Dá pra me soltar por favor! – Lílian o empurrou até a escada do dormitório masculino. – Banho já!!! – Tiago se virou para olha-la.

- Ah mamãe, eu quero "blincar" – o garoto passou o dedo na blusa suja de lama – mais! – terminou "batendo" de leve com o dedo sujo no nariz dela. Lilian sorriu fechando os olhos.

- Mas o senhor vai para o banho agora!! – Tiago riu e começou a subir as escadas, enquanto a ruiva ia para o dormitório feminino.

Quando estava no ultimo degrau, Flor passou correndo por ela, os olhos em fenda brilhando de raiva. A garota tinha os cabelos e rosto cobertos de lama.

As duas foram andando e Lilian segurava o riso.

- Como você se sujou assim?!

- Ele... me agarrou e me beijou!! – Flora disse inflando as bochechas.

- Como foi beijar com lama na cara?! – Lilian ria muito.

- Por que você não pede pro Tiago te mostrar?! – Flora disse e logo parecia Ter trocado de rosto com Lily. Enquanto a ruiva agora tinha os olhos em somente duas fendas verde-esmeralda, a morena ria abertamente.

- Não, muito obrigada, eu posso perguntar pra você!

- Mas quem disse que eu vou responder???!!

- Ah.. cala a boca e vamos tomar outro banho... não agüento mais lama no meu corpo! – as duas entraram no dormitório rindo.

* * *

Os dias foram passando, mas o clima estranho entre Lilian e Tiago continuava. Nenhum dos dois queria continuar com aquela briga, mas também não queriam dar o braço a torcer.

Depois de uma conversa com Lily, Flora resolveu questionar o namorado.

- Sirius... a gente tem que fazer algo para juntar o casal 20... e eu tive uma idéia! – Flora havia passado os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado enquanto o casal parara em baixo de uma arvore na margem da floresta proibida.

- Hum... então minha missão como " Matchmaker" vai começar...

- O que?! Como assim "matchmaker"...

- É porque a aposta era, quem conquistasse a garota primeiro iria ajudar o outro a conquistar a "sua"... e como eu ganhei...

- Quer dizer que você ainda...

- Shh... – Sirius a interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela. Flora fechou os olhos relaxadamente – eu não ligo para essa aposta mas o Tiago perdeu... – Flora deu um beijinho no dedo do garoto, que continuava sobre a boca dela. Sirius sorriu malicioso.

A mão que estava próxima ao rosto da garota, passou a abraçar a cintura dela possessivamente. Estavam muito próximos. Flora continuava com os olhos fechados, relaxada.

Sirius se inclinou um pouco e logo seus lábios se encontraram. Beijaram-se amorosamente, calmamente, caricias simples em forma de beijo caloroso.

Quando se separaram, os olhos se encontraram, com sorriso nos rostos. Foram andando de mãos dadas até o lago e ali ficaram assistindo ao por do sol e só voltaram ao castelo na hora do jantar.

Os dois se sentaram conversando aos cochichos, enquanto os outros marotos e Lilian os olhavam com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?! – Lilian perguntou desconfiada.

- Nada de mais! Coisa nossa! – Flora disse olhando para Remo significativamente... um daqueles olhares do tipo "Precisamos falar contigo". Não incluíram Pedro no plano, ele andava um tanto distante.

_Ele anda é estranho Sirius – Flora disse vendo Sirius fazer careta _

_- Ah Florinha! É impressão sua... ele sempre foi meio distraído assim... _

_- Bom, o amigo é seu né!_ - Flora lembrou da conversa ao desviar os olhos para Pedro e depois olhar para o próprio prato.

- Passou um anjo por aqui... de repente ficou todo mundo calado! – Tiago disse fazendo uma bolinha com um guardanapo e jogando em Sirius.

- Qual é Pontas!! – Sirius disse indignado e depois começou a rir. Lilian arregalou os olhos de repente e fez uma cara de assustada.

- Que houve Lily?! – Flora perguntou preocupada.

- Eu... Vocês são animagos!! – Lilian sussurrou olhando para os marotos assustada.

Remo, Pedro, Sirius e Tiago a olharam de olhos arregalados, enquanto Flora observava Sirius indignada.

- Sirius Black... isso é verdade?! E o senhor não me contou!

- Peraí amor... deixa eu digerira informação! Como você sabe disso Lily??!!

- Eu... um dia eu vi da janela do dormitório o Potter se transformando em Cervo, e ai foi só juntar as peças e lembrar dos apelidos, afinal, Pontas deve ser dos chifres do cervo... então Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas deve ser de algo do tipo...

- Não é a toa que ela é uma das mais inteligentes do colégio! – Tiago sussurrou.

- Explique-se Black!! – Flora começou a se levantar e Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

- Lá vamos nós de novo... – Sirius murmurou para si – vamos conversar no salão comunal... nós 6... afinal... nós somos clandestinos – sussurrou e o grupo se dirigiu a Grifinória.

Flora não estava acreditando no que havia ouvido... Sirius era um animago...e não havia contado para ela... e pior... a melhor amiga dela sabia... e também não havia contado!!! Estava se sentido traída.

Chegaram encontrando o salão as moscas. Eles se sentaram e Tiago se virou para Lily

- Desde quando você já sabe?!

- Desde aquele dia em que a gente discutiu... foi quando eu te vi se transformando...

- Sirius... pode se explicar por favor... antes que eu perca a minha paciência... – Flora olhava o namorado, que evitava a todo custo olha-la nos olhos.

- Bem... deixa que eu explico... – Remo disse antes que Sirius falasse algo que pudesse piorar as coisas. - Quando eu era pequeno, um lobisomem me mordeu. – Lily e Flora pareciam Ter parado de respirar por alguns segundos. – então, quando eu entrei no colégio, os meus primeiros amigos foram eles... – Remo disse olhando para cada um dos marotos. Por algum motivo Pedro não conseguiu olhar o amigo nos olhos. – Quando estava no terceiro ano., eles descobriram e como queriam me fazer companhia, me ajudar, no final do quarto ano, esses três aqui conseguiram fazer a transformação perfeita de animagos.

O Tiago é um cervo, como vocês já sabem... o Sirius é um cachorro negro...

- Não poderia Ter um animal melhor!! – interrompeu Flora displicente.

- Ah Florinha!! – Sirius contestou, mas logo os dois estavam abraçados.

- e o Pedro é um rato! – Remo terminou, ainda olhando para o chão.

- Utilíssimo para abrir a passagem do salgueiro lutador! – Pedro disse orgulhoso.

- Ahn??!! Que história é essa de salgueiro lutador?! – Lilian e Flora disseram juntas, e então se olharam sorrindo.

- Bom, o salgueiro Lutador tem uma passagem secreta para a casa dos gritos.

- Então... os gritos na casa... que todos pensam ser fantasmas são...

- Eu meninas... eu... aquele salgueiro foi plantado exatamente por minha causa, para as pessoas não entrarem na passagem e darem de cara com um lobisomem fora de controle...

- Nem tão fora de controle assim né Aluado!! – Tiago disse abraçando o amigo. – Nós te ajudamos a se controlar!

- Vocês se arriscam muito, isso sim! Já disse que eu não faço questão que vocês se arrisquem desse jeito!!!

- Mas você fica triste quando, por algum motivo, nós não vamos com você! – Sirius disse se juntando a Remo e Tiago no abraço.

- Nossa... isso aqui tá muito gay!! Já entendi que vocês me amam, e que eu sou demais... – Remo disse rindo e Siriús e Tiago o olharam sarcásticos.

- Sinceramente Remo... acho que você tem andado demais com esses dois aqui!! - disse Pedro engolindo um chocolate que havia contrabandeado da cozinha do castelo. Todos riram e continuaram conversando até a madrugada.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo o clima entre Tiago e Lílian já havia retornado ao normal, porém a ruiva ainda estava ressentida por Ter sido peça da uma aposta de péssimo gosto entre dois dos marotos.

Estava chegando a época de provas e os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano se preparavam respectivamente para seus NOM's e NIEM's. Porém havia um grupo que não pensava em estudar.

Os marotos começaram a planejar uma festa pré-provas com direito a música alta e bastante cerveja amanteigada até o amanhecer, ou até a McGonnagal resolver acabar com a diversão.

Uma semana antes da festa Flora resolveu colocar seu plano em pratica. Depois de uma aula e história da magia um tanto quanto chata, a morena puxou a amiga de lado começando uma das conversas mais interessantes que já haviam tido...

- E então ... quando você vai se declarar para o Tiago?!

- Ahn?! Do que você está falando Flora? – perguntou a ruiva começando a ficar da cor de seus cabelos

- De você ser completamente apaixonada pelo Potter... e você sabe que agora só você para conseguir fazer vocês dois finalmente se acertarem... quero dizer... ele já tentou de todas as maneiras se declarar e você nunca acredita... mas eu sei que a minha melhor amiga aqui está louca pra dar uma chance pra ele...

- Flora!!! Da onde você tirou isso!!! Ele é irritante, mimado e canalha... ou você realmente acha que eu esqueci aquela aposta ridícula?!!?

- Mas você gosta dele não é??!?!? Hahahaha sabiaaa!!!

- Nãããããããããããão Floraaa!!! Eu... eu... hum...aarrrgghhhhh que ódiooo... por que você teve que trazer isso á tona?!?!

- Responde Lilian!! Você gosta dele?! – Flora parou em frente a amiga, que ficou imprensada entre a parede e Flora.

- Eu... eu acho que me apaixonei por ele... – Lilian abaixou a cabeça e Flora viu uma única lágrima rolar o rosto da amiga e terminar caindo no chão sem som algum. A morena abraçou a amiga emocionada enquanto esta chorava em seu ombro desconsoladamente.

- Então Lily... eu tive uma ótima idéia pra você se declarar... claro com a ajuda do Sirius e do Remo... e vai acontecer na festa desse fim de semana – Flora sorriu marotamente enquanto Lily a observava assustada.

* * *

Pra kem disse ke ia postar dps do ano novo!!! Ahushaus

Pessima eu!! Meu Deus. .. to ateh me sentindo mau!!

E naum vo mentir! Naum postei por pura preguiça!!

Agora a culpa se tornou insuportavel e ai eu vim postar!!

Boum tah aki!!

Naum vou fazer mais previsões de quando vo postar de novo!! De jeito nenhuuumm!!

Espero ke gosteeem!!

Beijinhuuxx ♥ !!

AninhaH


	6. Cantando para Não Chorar

_No Capítulo Anterior_

_- Eu... eu acho que me apaixonei por ele... – Lilian abaixou a cabeça e Flora viu uma única lágrima rolar o rosto da amiga e terminar caindo no chão sem som algum. A morena abraçou a amiga emocionada enquanto esta chorava em seu ombro desconsoladamente. _

_- Então Lily... eu tive uma ótima idéia pra você se declarar... claro com a ajuda do Sirius e do Remo... e vai acontecer na festa desse fim de semana – Flora sorriu marotamente enquanto Lily a observava assustada._

* * *

- Sábado a Noite é O dia Pontaas!!! – Quinta feira, durante o almoço Sirius propunha suas ultimas idéias para a festa. – Nós podíamos fazer uma parte com Karaokê... só pra ver os pirralhos pagarem um mico e é claro... eu poder mostrar os meus maravilhosos dotes artísticos.

- Tadinhos dos Grifinórios que nunca te ouviram cantar no chuveiro... os nossos ouvidos já são á prova da sua voz... mas os deles não... – Tiago sorriu sarcástico para o amigo, que ameaçou lhe lançar um garfo – Instintos assassinos eu sabia que você tinha, mas me matar com um garfo... não é um pouco fora de moda não?! Mas falando sério agora... idéia boa essa sua... então Karaokê na festa... confirmado!

- Eu vou Ter que estudar durante o dia... não vou poder ajudar vocês! – Remo levantou os olhos do livro de poções que lia e fitou os amigos rapidamente para em seguida voltar a sua leitura.

- Ah Aluadoo... fala sério.. você é o cara mais inteligente que eu conheço... sendo que você tá mais do que preparado para esta prova... a matéria principal é a poção para lobisomens... e essa... você sabe de cor – Sirius abaixou a voz ao final da frase para não chamar a atenção dos demais colegas que ainda almoçavam.

- Sirius ... eu vou estudar e ponto final! Não é só poções... tem DCAT... Feitiços... Runas... e mais matérias do que as que você está cursando...

- Remo... eu e o Tiago vamos fazer o NIEM's para Auror... você quer matérias mais difíceis do que as nossas?! E Mesmo assim não estamos enlouquecendo como você... Relaxa cara... vai ser divertido arrumar a sala comunal... a gente aproveita e testa o Karaokê... hahahah antes que encha...

- Afff... tá bom Sirius... mas só vou começar a ajudar lá pras 3 da tarde.. vou estudar de manhã...

- Nós só vamos começar a arrumar por esse horário... ou você acha realmente que nós vamos acordar cedo pra fazer isso... nem parece que nos conhece Aluado...

- E o Rabicho... o que ele vai fazer... e por falar nele... aonde ele está!? – Remo fechou o livro derrotado e olhou para os lados.

- Ele foi até a cozinha ver se descola as comidas pra mais tarde.. senão quando eu for em Hogsmead buscar as cervejas eu trago alguma coisa... – Disse Tiago enquanto se levantava e observava a mesa de cima a baixo.

- Ela está com a Flora... se é a Lily que você está procurando... a Flora falou que elas tinham uma carta pra mandar e iam ficar esperando a resposta lá no corujal mesmo... – Sirius também se levantou e saiu andando passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo e depois dando uns tapinhas.

- Quem disse que eu estava procurando a Lily... eu quero é falar com o Weasley ... acho que ele vai ser o capitão ano que vem e o Wood e eu estamos dando umas dicas a ele... o Arthur é um ótimo atacante e vai ser um ótimo capitão também. – Tiago continuou passando os olhos pela mesa e, mesmo depois de ver os cabelos ruivos e ralos do atacante passou direto pela porta do Salão Principal em direção a sala de DCAT. Sirius riu de lado olhando para Remo, que sorria do mesmo jeito e balançava a cabeça.

* * *

N/A: não sei se o Arthur jogou quadribol na época dele de Hogwarts então... aqui estou supondo que tenha!!

* * *

A tarde Sirius encontrou Flora e a amiga ruiva sentadas embaixo de uma árvore frondosa com um aparelho trouxa de ouvir música e folhas de papel que pareciam conter letras de músicas.

- Oi meninas... tenho certeza que não se importarão que a minha honrosa pessoa esteja em sua presença não é?! – Sirius se sentou ao lado da namorada lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Nossa... palavras difíceis Sisi!!! – Lily sorriu sarcástica sabendo que o moreno não suportava tal apelido.

- Eu sei que você também me ama Lilyzinha!! Não tanto quanto a minha moreninha mas ama!!!

- Com certeza... só ela pra te amar assim!! – disse Lily recebendo um sorriso maroto da amiga.

- Moreninho, nós estamos vendo como vai ser o nosso plano sabe...

- E ai... qual das opções ela escolheu... aposto que foi a Segunda... A Lily é muito simplista...

- Pra sua informação Sirius eu não sou tão simplista assim... e escolhi a primeira opção... mesmo que ache que não vou conseguir conclui-la...

- A-HÁ!!! A sua convivência com os marotos tá te fazendo bem Lilyzinha... – Sirius bagunçou o cabelo da ruiva que o olhou fumegando.

- Deixa o Tiago te ouvir chamando-a de Lilyzinha pra você ver o que te acontece Sirius... hahahah – Flora riu abertamente enquanto juntava as letras e separava um em especial. – Lily... essa aqui é a mais legal né...

- Aham... linda não é... falei pra você que as bandas trouxas são boas... tem outras muito maneiras também...

- Lily.. você é fanática por musica?! – Sirius perguntou um pouco abobado.

- Musica Trouxa... adoro pegar minhas fitas e ficar ouvindo enquanto estudo...

- E como é que você fez pro seu aparelho de som funcionar aqui... maquinas trouxas não funcionam em Hogwarts... – Sirius perguntou enquanto pegava o walkman da ruiva.

- Falei com a Mcgonnagal... ai depois de ela perceber que o aparelho não traria perigo algum ela fez um feitiço que bloqueou o acesso ao meu aparelho...

- Legal... Bom... você tem que se preparar então não é... então vou deixá-las praticar o que quer que seja... porque eu ainda não entendi a idéia da Florinha... – Sirius deu um beijo na namorada e um beijinho na testa de Lily e saiu andando relaxadamente.

- E ele é um dos mais inteligentes da nossa turma... ninguém merece... – Flora suspirou resignada e as duas amigas levantaram se dirigindo a uma sala vazia no segundo andar.

* * *

Sábado chegou ensolarado e animado, toda a Grifinória em expectativa com a festa no Salão Comunal que os Marotos faziam questão de anunciar a cada oportunidade, deixando Lily cada vez mais nervosa.

O dia foi se passando rápido demais para o gosto de Lilian, que não desgrudava de seu walkman de jeito nenhum. Ela e Flora andavam pelo castelo ouvindo musica e conversando tentando relaxar para poderem cumprir com o combinado.

A tarde Remo esbarrou, literalmente com as duas enquanto andavam pelos corredores e acabaram se juntando nas resoluções finais do plano para reconquistar Tiago Potter.

As 6 da noite as duas meninas e os marotos já estavam reunidos no Salão Comunal enquanto cada vez mais pessoas chegavam ao som de bandas trouxa e bruxas.

Durante mais de duas horas as musicas tocaram deliberadamente na festa, todos bebendo e comendo de tudo que Pedro e Tiago conseguiram arranjar. Então Sirius abaixou o volume e testou o microfone.

- Alo... estão me ouvindo?! – Todos se viraram para ele – Ótimo. Bom agora a parte mais divertida, e pra não dizer, engraçada dessa festa vai começar. Temos aqui um karaokê! Para todos os corajosos, aspirantes a cantores ou mesmo que só quiserem se divertir cantarem e pagarem micos básicos aqui... – Todos começaram a gritar e saldar alegremente aprovando a idéia. – Então... todos os que quiserem participar agitem suas varinhas no ar escrevendo seu nome e o nome da musica na direção deste quadro aqui... – ele apontou para um quadro branco de borda colorida que parecia um televisão. – que suas musicas vão ser selecionadas automaticamente aqui no karaokê. Mas eu, como um dos organizadores, vou ser o primeiro aqui. Som na caixa Remo! – Sirius esperou o amigo ligar a maquina com um toque de varinha e então começou a cantar:

**2 trailer park girls go round the outside  
**2 meninas de um parque habitacional vão dar uma volta  
**Round the outside, round the outside  
**Dar uma volta, dar uma volta.

**VERSE 1  
I created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
**Eu criei um monstro, porque ninguém quer  
**See Marshall no more they want Shady. I'm chopped liver  
**Ver o Marshall tampouco o Shady. Querem meu fígado  
**Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya  
**Se você quiser o Shady, então isto é o que eu vou te dar  
**A little bit of me mixed with some hard liquor  
**Um pouco de mim misturado com alguma bebida alcoólica forte  
**Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
**Alguma vodca que reanimará meu coração mais rápido do que um choque aplicado pelo Dr. no hospital quando eu não estiver cooperando.  
**When I'm rocking the table while he's operating  
**Quando eu estiver balançando a mesa enquanto ele está operando  
**"Hey" you waited this long to stop debating cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
**Aí! você esperou este tempo todo para parar de debater porque eu estou de volta, eu estou um trapo e ovulando  
**I know you got a job Ms. Cheney but your husbands heart problem is complicated  
**Eu sei que você conseguiu um trabalho Sra. Cheney mas o problema de coração do seu marido é complicado  
**So the FCC wont let me be or let me be me so let me see  
**Então o FCC não quer me deixar ser ou me deixar ser então deixe-me ver  
**They tried to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me  
**Que eles tentaram me derrubar na MTV mas parece tão vazio sem mim  
**So come on and dip, bum on your lips jump back jiggle a hip and wiggle a bit  
**Então venha e mergulhe seu traseiro em sua boca salte para trás, rebole e sacuda um pouco  
**And get ready cuz this is about to get heavy  
**E prepara-se porque isto está para ficar ainda pior  
**I just settled all my lawsuits F#$ YOU DEBBIE!  
**Pois acabo de acordar todos meus processos F#$ - SE DEBBIE!

**CHORUS  
Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
**Este parece como um trabalho para mim assim então sigam-me  
**Cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so empty without me  
**Porque precisamos de um pouco de controvérsia, porque fica muito vazio sem mim (2x)

**VERSE 2  
Little hellions kids feeling rebellious  
**Pequenas crianças malvadas sentindo-se rebeldes  
**Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
**Envergonhadas, pois seus pais ainda escutam Elvis  
**They start feeling the prisoners helpless, 'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
**Eles começam a se sentir presos impotentes, até que alguém venha em uma missão gritando "cadela"  
**A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, pollutin the air waves a rebel  
**Uns visionários, a visão é assustadora, podia começar uma revolução, poluindo as ondas sonoras, um rebelde  
**So let me just revel an bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
**Então deixe-me preparar a orgia, o fato é que eu consegui todo mundo puxando meu saco  
**And it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so much of my ass you ask for me?  
**Isso é um desastre, uma catástrofe para você ver o tanto você enche meu saco?!  
**Well I'm back (batman sound) fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna enter into front of your skin like a splinter  
**Bem eu voltei (som do batman) conserte sua antena torta, sintonize que eu vou entrar dentro sua pele como uma farpa  
**The center of attention back for the winter  
**O centro da atenção estará de volta no inverno  
**I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
**Eu estou interessando, a melhor coisa desde lutar  
**Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
**Infestando os berços e orelhas de crianças  
**Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension as soon as someone mentions me  
**Testando... "Sua atenção por favor" sinta a tensão tão logo alguém me menciona  
**Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
**Aqui estão os meus 10 centavos, os 2 centavos são de graça  
**A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?  
**Que incoveniência, quem enviou, você mandou por mim?

**VERSE 3  
A tisk-it a task-it, I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this and that sh... Chris Kirkpatrick you can get your ass kicked  
**Comigo é elas por elas, eu insulto qualquer um que fale essa ou aquela merda... Chris Kirkpatrick você pode apanhar  
**Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards, and Moby?  
**Pior que esses pequenos bastardos do Limp Bizkit, e Moby?  
**You can get stomped by Obie, you 36 year old bald headed Stan bl... me  
**Você pode ser pisado por Obie, seu careca de 36 anos de idade, Stan chupa o meu...  
**You don't know me, you're too old. let it go its over, nobody listens to techno  
**Você não me conhece, você é muito velho, deixa para lá, já terminou, ninguém escuta techno  
**Now lets go, give me a signal I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
**Agora vamos nessa, dê-me um sinal que eu estarei com uma lista lotada de novos insultos  
**I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
**Eu já fui uma droga, cheio de suspense com um lápis desde que Prince tornou-se um símbolo  
**But sometimes man it just seems, everybody just wants to discuss me  
**Mas às vezes, cara, parece que todo mundo só quer falar a meu respeito  
**So this means I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene  
**Isso significa que eu sou repugnante, mas sou eu mesmo eu sou apenas obsceno  
**Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
**Entretanto não sou o primeiro rei de controvérsia  
**I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley, to do Black Music so selfishly  
**Eu sou a pior coisa desde Elvis Presley, para fazer um Hip Hop tão egoísta  
**And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)  
**E uso isso para ficar mais rico (Hey)

**There's a concept that works  
**Existe um conceito que funciona  
**20 million other white rappers emerge  
**20 milhões de outros rappers brancos surgem  
**But no matter how many fish in the sea it will be so empty without me.  
**Mas não importa quantos peixes estejam no mar que sempre estará sem mim

(Without Me – Eminem)

Todos riram enquanto o maroto cantava e depois aplaudiram ainda rindo. Flora não conseguia parar de ri, o namorado havia transformado a musica em uma piada, e sua voz também não ajudava.

- E então – disse Sirius depois de reverenciar várias vezes. – Quem é o próximo?!

Vários aluno subiram no pequeno palco que havia e cantaram várias musicas. Houveram declarações de amor, de raiva, brincadeiras e verdadeiros talentos. E qual não foi a surpresa de todos ao que Sirius voltou ao microfone após um particularmente mal cantor.

- Então agora... o próximo, ou melhor, a próxima da lista, nossa monitora chefe, Lilian Evans, cantando uma musica de um banda trouxa chamada LS Jack...é isso Lily?! – a ruiva o olhou sem graça e acenou com a cabeça.

* * *

Ihhh agoraa!! Lily vai cantaaaarr!!! serah?!!

hehehe Aviso. . o ultimo capitulo eh pekeno. . . praticamente um conclusaum!! Axo ke esse fds eu posto!! Apesar d ke eu nem devia estar flndu nada pq sempre ke eu prometo acabo naum postandooo!!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews pessoal!! Adoreeeiii!!! Tah acabando hein!! Soh mais um!!!

Continuem mandando reviews, ke isso soh me motivaa!!

Beijinhuuxx ♥ !!

. . . ♥ AninhaH ♥ . . .


	7. Música Para os Meus ouvidos!

**Boum. . . esse eh o último capitulo. . . praticamente um epilogo. . . pq fkou bem pekeno. . . mas eu gosteeeii!! hehehe**

**Espero ke vcs gostem tb!! **

**Mto obrigada a kem leu a fic. . . gostando ou naum, se deram ao trabalho de ler e isso eh mto importante pra mim!!**

**Mto obrigada a todos ke mandaram reviews tb. . . e desculpem qlqr coisaa. . . principamente a demora pra postaaarr!! ¬¬**

**Beijinhuuxx ♥ !!**

**E boa leituraa!!**

_

* * *

_

_No Capítulo Anterior_

_- Então agora... o próximo, ou melhor, a próxima da lista, nossa monitora chefe, Lilian Evans, cantando uma musica de um banda trouxa chamada LS Jack...é isso Lily?! – a ruiva o olhou sem graça e acenou com a cabeça. _

* * *

- Mas parece que essa pequena apresentação não saiu do nada, tem um significado muito maior. Então vamos Lá Lily!! – Sirius aplaudiu, puxando o aplauso dos outros e saiu do palco para dar lugar a amiga, que subiu extremamente constrangida e começou a cantar logo que pode:

**LS Jack - Talvez**

Talvez tenha sido um beijo e nada mais,

Mas eu fiquei assim

Talvez...

O teu perfume não me deixa em paz,

Você ficou em mim,

Porque eu só penso em você,

Preciso te encontrar,

Mais uma vez te ver,

Eu quero tanto te falar, atende que sou eu,

Me apaixonei

Talvez...

Refrão

Ah!Ah!Diz pra mim,

Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz

Ah!Ah!Diz pra mim,

Que você também andou pensando em nós

Talvez...

Tenha sido um sonho e nada mais,

Mas eu fiquei assim.

Talvez...

O seu sorriso não me deixe em paz,

Você ficou em mim,

Porque eu só penso em você,

Preciso te encontrar,

Mais uma vez te ver,

Eu quero tanto te falar,

Atende que sou eu,

Me apaixonei

Talvez...

Cantou a musica inteira olhando nos olhos de Tiago enquanto Flora, Sirius e até Remo sorriam satisfeitos ao ver a cara do maroto que a fitava boquiaberto.

O resto do salão comunal não acreditava no que tinha visto e ouvido, Lilian Evans, a monitora certinha estava fazendo uma declaração de amor para o seu tão proclamado inimigo mortal. Esse dia ficaria para a história de Hogwarts!

Quando a musica terminou todos aplaudiram de pé e Lily desceu do palco ainda mais encabulada, e foi se "esconder" no canto da sala.

Enquanto pensava em sua recente declaração não percebeu a aproximação de um moreno de olhos castanhos-esverdeados.

- Lily... – Tiago Potter encostou no ombro da ruiva que deu um pulo.

- Que.. que susto Tia-... Potter – Lily se corrigiu a tempo, mas Tiago percebeu seu erro e sorriu.

- Depois daquela declaração você não pode me chamar pelo meu nome não?!

- Hum... é... acho que posso né... – Ela olhou-o docemente como Tiago nunca havia visto.

- Porque você simplesmente não me disse o que você sentia... ao invés de se dar ao trabalho de cantar uma musica na frente do salão comunal inteiro? – Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos dela colocando-os atras da orelha.

- Você acreditaria em mim se eu te dissesse assim do nada... depois de tudo o que aconteceu?!

- É.. hum... acho que não... muita coisa aconteceu que me fez tentar te esquecer de vez... – Tiago olhou-a inocente e a viu sorrir

- Nossa... eu fui má com você não é... mas você também nunca me inspirou confiança... e agora que nos aproximamos e ficamos amigos... percebi que você é completamente diferente do que eu imaginava, e o que eu já sentia, mas oprimia aqui dentro, aflorou completamente. – Lily se virou para Tiago com um sorriso simples adornando sua feição.

- Hum... que bom que você percebeu isso a tempo... – Tiago rodeou a cintura da garota com leveza trazendo-a para perto e aproximando sua boca do ouvido da ruiva. – Porque eu também me apaixonei por você... de verdade...e não quero te deixar em hipótese alguma... -

A garota sorriu puxando o rosto dele para frente do dela.

- Tiago... Me beija... – Ela sorriu inocente e o garoto não pode ignorar o seu pedido. Se aproximou calmamente, acariciando o rosto da ruiva e então beijou-a com todo o fervor guardado desde aquele primeiro beijo roubado que nunca conseguiu esquecer.

Lilian não pode evitar sorrir no meio do beijo, se sentia no céu como nunca achou que pudesse sentir com nenhum garoto, muito menos Tiago Potter. A ironia do destino na relação dos dois era evidente. Brigaram tanto, discutiram tanto, falaram tantas coisas que se arrependiam, mas mesmo assim agora estavam juntos e Lily sabia que agora era para valer!

_

* * *

Harry sorriu fechando o pequeno caderno que havia encontrado no meio das coisas do padrinho. Parecia que Sirius pretendia fazer um estória ou algo do tipo da relação dos melhores amigos. Mal sabia que um dia essas pequenas informações seriam fontes de uma alegria tremenda para um afilhado que ficara órfão tão cedo e mal tivera a oportunidade de falar com o Padrinho sobre seus pais._

_O Menino que sobreviveu continuou arrumando as coisas de Sirius ainda pensando na morte do padrinho e na relação dos pais. Harry queria poder Ter lido aquilo com Sirius para poder contar outros detalhes que talvez tivesse deixado passar. Era bom saber que Sirius se apaixonou também e então Harry começou a se perguntar o que aconteceu com a melhor amiga de sua mãe, porque esta nunca o procurara e porque Sirius nunca havia falado dela para ele, mas essa já é outra estória._

* * *

**Alguem ker fazer a sequenciaa?!?! Minha amiga tinha fkado de escrever. . . mas axo ke desanimou. . . e eu tinha pensado numa mas. . . to sem tempooo!! Se alguem kiser. . . tah ai!!**

**Espero ke tenham gostado. . . sei ke fkou pekeno. . . mas eh ke eu naum podia simpesmente colocar isso no outro cap!!**

**Entaum. . . ACABOU!! snif snif. . . demorou 3 anos mas acabou ahuhsuas. . . comecei no 1° ano. . e to terminando no final do 3°. . . ker dizer. . . terminando de postar. . pq a fic jah tah terminada desde o inicio do ano!!**

**Boum. . . fuii!! Ker reviews hein!!**

**Beijinhuuxxx ♥ !!**

**AninhaH**


End file.
